<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>which peacock is priest by Dawn_Blossom</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28866969">which peacock is priest</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dawn_Blossom/pseuds/Dawn_Blossom'>Dawn_Blossom</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Chrom/Grima in Askr [18]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Fire Emblem Heroes</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Festivals, M/M, but chrom adoring him makes grima feel better, self-hatred! at the plegian festival</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 06:13:57</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>761</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28866969</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dawn_Blossom/pseuds/Dawn_Blossom</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Grima is not particularly pleased with the Plegians' festival.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Chrom/Gimurei | Grima</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Chrom/Grima in Askr [18]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1099986</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>7</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>39</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>which peacock is priest</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>So, I LOVE the Plegian festival banner... Also, I'm glad there isn't a Grima alt on it because I just do not believe for a second that Grima would be even remotely happy at a festival like this...</p>
<p>The version of Grima in my fics, however, has Chrom to comfort him, so I did want to write a little something about it.</p>
<p>Highkey inspired by <a href="https://twitter.com/trunswicked/status/1351400844722245633">this picture</a> and <a href="https://twitter.com/reuben_draws/status/1351593176499421187">this one,</a> both of which were I guess a little inspired by me screaming on twitter about the idea of grima being depicted with peacock feathers, so... It's the circle of inspiration?</p>
<p>Title is from <a href="https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=izTntmIvJcc&amp;list=PLC_HonO4Bh8WB7NoQeEdQ6oNg5NA7b1qo">Peacock Skeleton With Crooked Feathers</a> by The Blood Brothers. I actually don't really like the *sound* of the song all that much, but... the lyrics do kind of give me Grima vibes.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Infiltrate the festival,” they said. “Stop the fell dragon from being revived,” they said. Ridiculous. There is no sign of any fell reincarnations here. Even if the Plegians were planning to resurrect their god at this inane festival, they would fail miserably.</p>
<p>And it didn’t take the other members of the Order of Heroes very long to figure out that it’s just a normal festival, either. Now they all just want to have “fun.”</p>
<p>“I should bring out the dragon and wreak a little havoc,” Grima says. “That would be fun.”</p>
<p>“You would cause a panic and ruin the festival,” Chrom points out, annoyingly calm about the suggestion.</p>
<p>“Like I said, fun.”</p>
<p>“You’d hate the result,” Chrom insists.</p>
<p>Grima grits his teeth. He would. Watching all the little worms worship him for being a creature of despair and ruin disgusts him. When he was on their side, they wanted him to be evil. When he chose evil, they decided to glorify him. The entire religion is revolting. And yet… they’re so stupidly happy at their silly little festival. Grima can’t look away.</p>
<p>“The Order is full of fools,” he mutters. “This isn’t even about me.”</p>
<p>“What?” Chrom rises to that one. “Everything here is about you! They’ve got your eyes everywhere. They’ve even got snacks shaped like your eyes, which, er, isn’t very appetizing if I’m honest. And look there, it’s a mural! Of you!”</p>
<p>“It looks nothing like me,” Grima mutters. </p>
<p>The painting is beautiful. The dragon depicted is elegantly spread out in flight. Its feathers stand out against its body due to their vibrant color, each one beset with a single eye.</p>
<p>The fell dragon has never looked like that. A thousand years and they’ve completely lost track of his appearance. Or perhaps they simply wish they had a god that looked more like a marvel than a monster.</p>
<p>“I don’t know why they bother to say it’s me,” Grima continues. “There are thousands of dragons in the world. Perhaps some look like this. They don’t have to make up details about me. Haven’t they used me enough?”</p>
<p>Can’t he exist at all without humanity misunderstanding him? He is hated and loved both for things he is not.</p>
<p>“They do it out of admiration,” says Chrom, who is looking at the mural with admiration himself. “You should see the art people have made of the First Exalt over the centuries… You’d never know they’re all supposed to be the same person.”</p>
<p>“All that proves is that humans twist even their own into false images,” Grima says. “That hardly makes me feel better.”</p>
<p>“You’re thinking about it too cynically,” Chrom says. “Try to consider the… er, romance of it.”</p>
<p>“The romance?” Grima laughs as his lover begins to flush. “Oh, in that case, do tell.”</p>
<p>“Well…” Chrom averts his gaze. “You’re going to have to close your eyes. Try to imagine what the fell dragon looks like.”</p>
<p>“I think I know by now—”</p>
<p>“Imagine what humans think the dragon looks like,” Chrom corrects. “Splayed out in the sky, you can block out even the sun and moon. But your feathers glow with your power. Your allies learn to move with them as their lanterns…”</p>
<p>Grima has never noticed <i>that.</i> In battle, all he cares about is destroying whatever obstacle is in front of him.</p>
<p>“The image is indescribable, and there are no artists on the battlefield to capture it exactly as it is,” Chrom says. “So those who admire you come back and spread word of the spectacle, and those with the ability depict your feathers as fire and light. These things are all beautiful to them.”</p>
<p>“Chrom…” </p>
<p>Grima blinks his eyes open to see Chrom right in front of him, staring reverently. </p>
<p>“The people here have made some nice pieces for the festival…” Chrom caresses Grima’s jaw. “But nothing here comes close to how beautiful you actually are.”</p>
<p>The romance of it. Ha, he wasn’t kidding. All those pretty little words are meaningless.</p>
<p>They should be meaningless.</p>
<p>But when Chrom says things like this, Grima can’t help but be affected. His heart thunders in his chest as he surges forward, pressing his lips against his lover’s.</p>
<p>“I can believe you would think that,” he says.</p>
<p>Chrom knows him. He doesn’t have to rely on some false image, because he can see for himself all that Grima is. He still thinks that Grima is beautiful…</p>
<p>And perhaps, just as humanity has been able to turn him evil or glorious, Chrom’s belief can turn him a bit more beautiful in reality.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>